


Teeth

by forparadise



Category: Free!
Genre: Jealousy, Locker Room, M/M, Mako smelling Haru's clothes, Masturbation, One-Sided Tachibana Makoto/Nanase Haruka, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forparadise/pseuds/forparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto happens across something unexpected; he reacts accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth

Makoto is sitting on the floor of the Iwatobi dressing room hours after close with his head pressed back against one of the metal lockers behind him. His pants are pulled down to his knees—haphazardly, hastily—and his hand is pressed hard between his thighs, warm palm and thick fingers pulling and rubbing with desperation and little rhythm.

His free hand is holding Haru’s Iwatobi team jacket in a firm grip; fingers clutching at the familiar material in an almost aggressive way—like him grabbing it, instead of his own, after practice had been the item's fault, not his. Like him bringing it back after dinner, knowing there was a good chance Haru would still be around, was the jacket’s decision. Like it was the jacket’s doing that he had found Rin in the showers along with Haru—his skin slick with water as his back muscles contracted with each thrust of his hips, his feet planted firmly on either side of Haru’s on the slippery tiles. Rin’s hands holding Haru’s smaller ones against the wall in front of them, Haru’s forehead pressed against it and his dark hair dripping with water. Rin’s mouth on the soft curve of the back of his neck, tongue and lips and teeth, confident and knowing. Like it was anyone’s fault but his own that he had just stood there, eyes wide and light headed, as he watched Rin _fuck_ the boy he loved.

What had truly gotten him the most though, was the moan that Rin had managed to pull from the other boy. Somewhere deep in Haru, this carnal sound as he came with a shudder against the shower room wall, a sound Makoto had only imagined but never believed Haru could make.

It was still so vivid in his mind it makes his hips arch off the floor, and amid the flurry of thoughts that make his stomach hurt— _why was I so naive, why did I come back here, why, why Rin and not me_ _—_ he can so easily imagine how Haru’s body would feel against his own instead. How it would smell to have his face buried in Haru’s hair, the feel of it against his cheek. His breath catches in his throat when he brings Haru’s jacket to his face, and it feels so wrong to experience him this way, with the material pressed against his cheek and the other boy's scent overwhelming his senses. It feels so wrong to be here after having seen them that way together—so wrong to feel like Haru should have been his in the first place.

He works himself faster despite all of this, drawing his knees up as his hand moves in firm, abrupt strokes. And when he finally feels like he can’t take a moment more—wrist aching and toes curling, his stomach muscles clenching tight—it’s Rin he imagines, and the way it must feel to come inside of the person you desire most.

-

Makoto showers and reorganizes himself, making sure to leave the crumpled up jacket nestled on the top shelf of one of the lockers before stepping out in to the hot, nighttime summer air.


End file.
